Brilho Possessivo
by Chokomela
Summary: Kagome não sabia dizer ao certo o que havia acontecido. Num momento estava chegando à Era Feudal e no minuto seguinte se encontra em algum local, pendurada no tecto e vendada.


Kagome abrira os olhos assim que acordara, porém, mesmo com os olhos abertos não conseguia ver nada á sua frente, talvez, fosse pela venda que tapava seus olhos azuis.

Não sabia onde estava. Só se lembrava de estar voltando de sua época quando sentira um poder esmagador que a fez arfar ao mesmo tempo em que procurava o causador daquilo, mas, antes mesmo que descobrisse o causador de tal energia yokai sentira um golpe forte em sua nuca e logo se encontrava desmaiada.

E agora, ali estava ela, sentia que estava pendurada ao tecto por correntes estas em suas mãos e pés a impossibilitando de realizar qualquer tipo de movimento, seus lábios estavam secos o que provava que já se encontrava ali á algum tempo. Expirou o ar pela boca.

– Onde..?

Sua voz fraca soara pelo local fechado o que a fez tremer de medo por saber que além de "algemada" se encontrava presa em algum lugar. O desespero tomara conta dela ao imaginar que não sairia dali tão cedo.

Cinco muitos depois o barulho de uma porta fora ouvido a fazendo ficar em alerta, principalmente, quando ouvira passos se aproximando de onde se encontrava.

A pessoa parara entre as suas pernas abertas a fazendo estremecer ao sentir o calor que a pessoa emanava do corpo.

Tremeu ao sentir a mão calejada mas suave da pessoa em sua pele nua da perna, pelo tamanho da mão, ela podia dizer que era um homem, grunhiu ao sentir o mesmo lhe arrancar a saia curta que vestia a fazendo corar ao sentir o olhar penetrante que se encontrava pregado no seu ponto de prazer ainda coberto com a calcinha

– Quem… Quem é?

A sua voz saíra trémula e receosa. Ela tinha que admitir que estava com medo, as pessoas da era feudal não eram boas pessoas, a maioria eram bandidos e estupradores, tinha medo de ser violentada e logo morta sem poder fazer nada para o impedir.

O homem respondera com um aperto na coxa alva de Kagome que tentara mexer as pernas para se afastar do toque, obviamente aquela tentativa havia falhado já que suas pernas estavam demasiado doloridas pela posição em que se encontrava, para conseguir realizar qualquer movimento.

– Pare! Pare! – Pedira completamente aterrorizada ao sentir ao mão do homem lhe adentrar a calcinha para logo a puxar com brutalidade. Um rasgo fora ouvido e logo um grito de dor feminino, graças ao elástico da calcinha que lhe batera na pele a marcando quase de imediato. – PARE! QUEM É VOCÊ? – Ela gritara, o homem grunhiu como se não tivesse gostado dos gritos da moça que naquela altura começara a chorar de pânico.

Kagome conseguiu sentir o homem se abaixar ainda no mesmo local e logo um toque em sua vagina se fez presente a fazendo gritar, pedindo para o ser parasse de passar os dedos na sua intimidade. Um gemido de prazer fora ouvido por ela sentir algo húmido e quente passar pela sua intimidade com gosto.

Por trás da venda, a morena arregalara os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fugir da língua do homem que ao sentir essa tentando se afastar, colocara suas mãos, uma de cada lado, na cintura da morena que ficara impossibilitada de fazer o que quer que fosse.

A língua passara por toda a área parando na entrada, lambeu lá por um tempo antes de enfiar a língua. Mesmo que ela não quisesse, o seu corpo estava aquecendo pelas provocações que recebia.

Um dedo se fizera presente, adentrou a moça com força fazendo essa soltar um gemido alto de dor entre pedidos para que o mesmo parasse com aquilo que ignorara e continuara com o que estava fazendo. A língua passara pelo clitóris levemente inchado, o abocanhou fazendo Kagome dar um pequeno gemido de prazer.

O seu corpo a estava traindo, estava estremecendo, tendo alguns pasmos de prazer. Mordera os lábios com força, não querendo dar o gosto de gemer para aquele homem asqueroso. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguira impedir o sentimento que se expandia desde o seu ventre para o resto do corpo. Antes que ela nota-se, estava gozando para aquele homem que deixara um pequeno sorriso brotar no rosto.

Logo, esse se levantara com calma ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o dedo dentro da vagina da mesma que deixara sair um resmungo de desaprovação.

– Po…Porque?.. Quem? – Uma pequena risada fora ouvida, era um pouco rouca mas tinha o seu "que" de sensual o que fez a moça tremer entre medo e desejo.

O homem se afastara da mesma e se colocara á frente da morena que com medo que ele tentasse algo pela frente, cerrara os dentes com força. Ela não iria sucumbir assim tão facilmente aquela pessoa.

Logo, sentira duas mãos na sua nuca e a venda começara a cair, fechou os olhos pela pouca luz que o local imitia, piscara várias vezes para se acostumar com a mesma. Assim que acostumada olhara para cima vendo só o tecto que mantinhas suas correntes suspensas, olhara para os lados logo franzindo o cenho por não ver o homem em lado nenhum.

Mas logo, se arrepiara ao sentir algo quente e duro se pressionar em sua vagina molhada.

– Não…

– Você vai ser minha… Miko…

Kagome arregalara os olhos ao reconhecer aquele chamado e aquela voz, antes mesmo que tentasse olhar Sesshoumaru, algo quente, duro e longo lhe adentrara a fazendo gritar de pura dor por ter seu hímen rompido.

Ela não acreditava que o autor de tudo aquilo era o próprio irmão de Inuyasha e ela não sabia, o que faria daqui para a frente. Gemeu ao sentir esse se mover rápido e forte fazendo suas lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pelos seus olhos azulados e o seu corpo balançar de acordo com os movimentos do outro que uma vez ou outra soltava um pequeno gemido de prazer.

– Tão.. Apertada…

\- Parece ...

– Você é minha Miko… Só minha…

Um barulho fora ouvido e logo depois ela sentiu suas pernas descerem um pouco, tentara as mover para afastar o prateado, mas, esse a segurara fortemente pelas coxas voltando a se movimentar com força. Kagome gemera entre dor e prazer.

\- Parece ...

– Calada Miko…

No momento seguinte o mesmo aumentara a força e a velocidade fazendo a morena abrir a boca em formato de "O" sem conseguir falar uma palavra coerente, logo, algo quente lhe adentrara no útero a fazendo gemer alto.

\- Ahn ...

Ela ouviu ele gemer antes de sair de dentro dela, Kagome olhara para cima esgotada e desesperada pelo que lhe aconteceria, a figura de Sesshoumaru logo se colocara á sua frente.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru era a de costume, sem expressão mas, seus olhos brilhavam em possessão.

– Miko…. Sempre quis fazer isso… - Ao mesmo tempo em que falava o prateado segurava o queixo da mesma.

– Vo..cê..Odeia…Humanos..

– Não a você, Miko… Este Sesshoumaru precisa de você…

Kagome arregalara os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que o seu coração batia fortemente.

– Eu.. amo.. Inuyasha…

– Ele não te ama… E você aprenderá a amar este Sesshoumaru.

Ao dizer isso o yokai tomara a boca de Kagome com violência, iniciando um beijo cheio de promessas e obsessão. Quando o beijo terminou, a morena só conseguiu ver o sorriso fino de Sesshoumaru que lhe soltara o queixo e se recompunha.

– Será mantida aqui… Até aprender amar este Sesshoumaru!

Dito isso o mesmo saíra rapidamente não dando chance da morena recrutar fosse o que fosse. Assim que a porta se feichou, Kagome se deixou gritar, pelo medo, pelo prazer e pelo desespero que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ao longe Sesshoumaru se deixou sorrir ao mesmo em que seu olhar ganhava um brilho possessivo.


End file.
